ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Swampfire
Swampfire was the first alien used by Ben in Ben 10: Alien Force. He was used in the episode Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. Appearance Swampfire is a humanoid plant-like alien with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet. Its species is taller than the average human, and it has a distinct rotten smell that worsens with heat. Abilities Swampfire's powers and abilities include: Super Strength, Chlorokinesis, Reattaching Cut Body Parts, Regeneration,Strike Absorption, Fire projection, Gas Projection, and Seed Bombs that, once thrown, grow into large plants that are under his control. The fire blasts, semi-invulnerability and regenerating abilities have positioned him as a replacement of Benmummy, Wildvine, Stinkfly, and Heatblast, making Swampfire Ben's new main alien. Weakness When Albedo transformed into Big Chill he was able to freeze Swampfire. However, this attack created little distraction as Ben broke free using a similar method that he used during the first Highbreed invasion. He ignited the methane in his wrists and broke free when Albedo least expected it. Swampfire, however, is more vulnerable than Heatblast because he can be frozen for periods of time, unlike Heatblast, who is completely invulnerable to cold. thumb|300px|right MAD ﻿He appeared in Ben 10 Franklin, to sign The Declaration of Independence--in fire. He has glasses, brown hair, and the green part of him is yellow. Ultimate Alien ﻿ He makes his first reappearance in Hit 'Em Where They Live as he fights off Vulkanus. He reappears again in Video Games on accident when he wanted to turn into Chromastone to fight the stalker. Again in Andreas’ Fault he helps fight a lot of forever knights then escape. In ''Ultimate Aggregor'' he appears for a second to turn ultimate. He made another appearance in Perplexahedron to melt Gwen back. His last appearance in the season was in The Forge of Creation to turn ultimate and fight Aggregor. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1(First Appearance)'' *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' *''Paradox'' *''Plumbers' Helpers'' *''X = Ben + 2'' *''Alone Together'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Undercover'' *''Pet Project'' *''Grounded'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Simple'' *''Single-Handed'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Ghost Town'' *''Trade-Off'' *''Busy Box'' *''Time Heals'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Video Games (selected alien was Chromastone)'' *''Andreas’ Fault'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *Perplexahedron *The Forge of Creation ''Online Games'' Translation *'Spanish(Spain):' Fangoso / Swampfire *'Spanish(Latin America):' Fuego Pantanoso *'Italian': Fango Fiammante / Flaming mud *'Dutch: '''Moerasvuur *'Brazilian: Fogo Selvagem e Fogo Fátuo / Wild Fire and Fatuous Fire *'Russian: 'Пламенный / Flaming *'Turkish: 'Çamur Ateş / Mud Fire *'Croatian: '''Močvarni/ the Swamp One *'German: Schlammfeuer / Mud Fire *'French: '''Régénérator / *Romanian: ''Flacara vie / Live Flame *'Swedish:' Träskeld = Swampfire *'Hebrew:' ירוק בוער= burning green *'Polish': Szlamfajer (audible version of "Swampfire") *'''Hungarian: '''Láplövő Gallery Ben10AF_1280x1024_swamp.jpg|Swampfire wallpaper TKO Paint SF.jpg|Swampfire in TKO 476px-Nuevo_poder_de_fuego_pantanoso.JPG|Swampfire on TV Swampfire788.gif|Fireball Throwing MAD Swampfire.png|MAD Swampfire Trivia *In the animated series, Mad, Swampfire was one of the aliens Benjamin Franklin transformed into. He was miscolored yellow, had Ben Franklin's hair and glasses, and had blue fire. *Swampfire has a nano in Fusion Fall after you beat Fusion Ben. *In The Forge of Creation, 10-year-old Ben compares him to Wildvine, noting their similarities in look and powers. *He appears in Cartoon Network's TKO , his special moves are Fireball and Vinespike (when a spiked vine comes out of the ground)and his super move is when he shoots a lot of fire. *In TKO,omnitrix symbol of Swampfire is a gray circle behind a green hourglass. *in cosmic destruction he can be used to climb onto pipes and such like Spidermonkey and Water Hazard. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Plant Alien Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Fire Aliens